


Under The Mistletoe

by TheDarkSeaofSecrets



Category: 3 Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters, Wizards - Fandom
Genre: CHRISTMASSSSSSSS, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Creepslayerz, Cute Dorks, Doby, First Christmas, Jim is definitely the dad of the group, M/M, Please send help. I might have had a sugar overdose writing this fluff., So is Eli, Steli, Steve is such a cute dork, They're both cute dorks., jlaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSeaofSecrets/pseuds/TheDarkSeaofSecrets
Summary: Eli's Christmas Eve goes better than expected. Especially now he has amazing friends. Especially now he has Steve by his side.Underneath The Mistletoe - Sia
Relationships: Aja Tarron/Mary Wang, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Steve Palchuk/Eli Pepperjack, Toby Domzalski/Darci Scott
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Under The Mistletoe

To say Eli was excited was an understatement. He adored Christmas. It might actually be his favourite time of year. 

He had always loved it growing up and while he didn’t quite believe in Santa anymore. He still believed in the magic of the season. 

He had finally after months had found the perfect Christmas present for Steve. A signed jersey from his favourite footballer and a personalised letter. Eli’s mother had somehow been lucky enough to get his libel case. So Eli had used it to his advantage and he might have irritated the poor man until he caved in. 

“Don’t make me get a restraining order against you to” William had muttered when Eli had tried to squeeze him to death. 

Eli had given a sort of half manic laugh as he had run off with his new presents and hidden them away for Christmas and now the season was here. It was actually already Christmas Eve. 

The Reckless Club had done Secret Santa this year and Eli had gotten Shannon. Getting her a journalism set. Wrapping it up in the wrapping paper everybody had gotten. 

Jim opting to just make everybody their favourites instead of participating so it would be even-numbered. Nobody complaining at the thought of extra food. 

Jim making Eli his favourite gluten-free sugar cookies shaped like reindeers. They were almost too adorable to eat but that didn’t stop Steve from stealing one anyway.

Steve getting his own brownies cut into the shape of candy canes. They don’t last long. 

All of them spending the night crowding around Jim’s lounge room. Laughing at cheesy Christmas movies and exchanging presents. 

Toby getting fools gold and babbling about its properties for ages until Claire and Jim both yell at him to shut up. 

Darci and Mary getting very similar presents. New matching phones cases. 

“Did we get the same person?” Mary asks. Slightly confused but overjoyed never the less. Claire showing off her own matching one. Making all three girls squeal. 

“Krel helped of course” Claire explains. She had gotten a necklace with a dangling moon and star on it. It was beautiful. Definitely from one of the girls. 

Aja getting a replica of Akaridia-5 in a glass orb. Crying at the sight of it. Even Krel staring at it in awe. 

“It is beautiful thank you so much,” She says, hugging it tightly. Toby high-fiving Eli behind her back. 

Krel getting a wooden building set of Da Vinci’s helicopter. His eyes widening in glee even as he tries to shrug it off as stupid human technology. 

Eli was just glad he liked it. Steve getting a mini-model of his favourite muscle car. Everybody laughing when he actually squeals in joy. Darci mocking him and Steve just flips her off. 

Jim handing Eli his present. Eli opening it and grinning like a mad man at the periodic table thermos that changes when you add hot things to it. It was amazing and Eli loved it. 

Holding it close. 

“Wait there’s one more?” Jim says confused pulling it out of the basket. 

“Um yeah. We kinda all chipped in and got you something” Claire explains. Jim kissing her softly before he opens it. 

“You’re not gonna kiss us right?” Steve teases. 

Jim rolling his eyes. 

It was a hand-carved personalised recipe book. Empty pages ready to be filled. His amulet carved in the corner. It really was beautiful. 

“Aww thank you, guys. I really do love it. So much.” Jim says softly. Staring at it in wonder. Running his fingers over the carvings. 

They end up moving back towards watching shitty Christmas movies and Eli is half balanced on the edge of the couch. Mary and Aja curled up together laughing and sharing eggnog. 

Aja had finally gotten up the courage to ask the social media star out a few months ago and they had been adorable ever since. Steve had only cried about being dumped for a girl for a while before he had picked himself up and moved on. 

“For laughing at rom-coms you all in disgusting couples you know that right?” Eli teases. 

“I’m not” Shannon points out. 

“Yeah but your like non-sexual” Steve replies.

“Asexual dummy and you two are alone as well,” Shannon says, throwing a pretzel at Steve. 

Eli just shrugs. 

“Nobodies caught my interest yet” 

That was a massive lie but he wasn’t going to say the truth and ruin Christmas for everybody. Least of all on Christmas Eve. 

“What about you Steve? Why haven’t you found someone yet?” Jim asks casually. 

“Well, I did. She just turned out to like girls” Steve explains with a shrug. 

Aja giving a sheepish grin. 

“And well I have someone in mind but I want to make it perfect before I ask them you know.” Steve shrugs. 

Eli doesn’t mean to but he can’t stop fidgeting. The edge of the chair is just uncomfortable but Toby, Darci and Shannon had taken up the floor. So this was about the only place left. 

His feel panic going through him when his being grabbed, only to hold his breath when Steve sets him on his lap. 

“You ok?” Steve whispers in his ear. 

Eli nods and forces himself to take a breath. Sitting back against Steve’s chest so Steve can still watch the tv. 

Eli wondering if Steve can feel his heartbeat through Eli’s Rudolph sweater or the way he feels like his sweating a gallon. 

Claire and Jim whispering to each other before laughing a little bit. 

“Eli breathe ok. You’re fine there. Saves you fidgeting every five seconds.” Steve says softly. 

Right of course that’s why. Just so Eli would stop annoying him. 

Eli just goes with it and eventually, it’s time to head home. His curfew closing in. 

“I’ll take you,” Steve says standing. 

“I’m fine really. Me and Rudolph will be fine” Eli says squeezing said Reindeers nose and it lights up. 

Steve snorting a little. 

“Come on I’ll take you. It’s snowing out there and you knows who snow Creeps are about” Steve says, giving him that soft look that makes Eli’s heart squeeze. 

Eli hugging his friends goodbye. Wishing them Merry Christmas as he goes. Making sure to grab his and Steve’s stuff. 

“Oh here. To keep you warm” Aja says giving him her scarf. Wrapping it around his neck for him. 

“What about you?” Eli asks. 

“I don’t actually need it. I don’t get cold like you, it is very cute though” Aja says. 

“Good luck Steve” He hears Jim whisper. 

“Don’t need it but thanks Jim” Steve says before catching up with Eli at the door. 

Steve ushering Eli to the Vespa. Dusting snow off its seat and headlight. 

The drive home is quiet. Eli just enjoying the Christmas lights they pass. Pointing out his favourites to Steve. Steve making sure to be careful on the icy roads. 

And before Eli knows it. His home. It’s not even a question as Steve follows him inside. Both knocking the snow off their shoes. 

“Mum we’re home,” Eli says. 

“Good. I’ll make you both hot chocolate. You’re noses look like Eli’s sweater” She says getting off the couch and moving towards the kitchen. 

Eli’s potential future step-dad just giving them an awkward wave. 

“Merry Christmas Greg,” Eli says when his mother brings out their hot chocolates before his pulling Steve upstairs. Pressing a kiss to his mother's cheek in thanks before she retreats to curling up with Greg again. 

“I can’t believe he lives here now,” Steve whispers. 

“Yeah it’s a little weird but his good for mum so. I’m happy for them” Eli shrugs, kicking off his shoes and instead grabbing the TV remote and flopping onto his bed. Turning on some cheesy rom-com. 

Steve following him. 

“How long you got till your curfew?” Eli asks. 

“An hour or so. Probably more if Mum and Coach are being disgusting” Steve says, even as he grins at the thought of his mum being happy finally. 

Not that he would ever tell her or Coach Lawrence that. 

Eli then decides his to excited to wait till tomorrow to give Steve his present. Grabbing it from under his bed. 

“Eli,” Steve says warningly. 

But Eli just has a massive grin on his face. 

“I uh...got you this and I think he may hate me for life but it was worth it” Eli explains before he hands Steve the box. 

Steve undoes the ribbon that Eli had thrown at least two tantrums about when it didn’t look right. 

To say Steve squeals is a literal understatement. 

Pulling the jersey out of the box and literally hugging it close. 

“How did you even? When? What?!” Steve stammers as he looks it over. Only for the letter to fall out of the jersey. 

Steve opening it up and literally looking like he's about to cry. 

“It has my name on it and everything. He...it’s...” 

Eli is being dragged into a hug that definitely at least bruises a rib. 

“This is so amazing it. I’m framing it and everything” Steve says. 

“I’d expect nothing less,” Eli says when Steve finally lets him go. 

Eli sitting beside him on the bed. 

Suddenly Steve frowns folding up the letter and the jersey placing them back in the box. 

“What’s wrong do you not like it?” Eli asks hesitantly. 

“No, I love it Peps. I just...I wanted to get you this really awesome floating speaker thing that looked like the death star and I just, I couldn’t afford anything after getting my secret Santa something” Steve explains. 

“It’s ok I promise. I don’t need anything Steve” Eli reassures his best friend. Reaching out to grab his hand. Lyn and Coach had been having money troubles for a while and Steve contributed his best that he could. Eli totally understood. 

“But still I feel like I let you down? You got me this amazing gift and I got you nothing” 

“You gave me everything I wanted,” Eli says, flashing him a smile. 

“Like what?” Steve asks looking at him so sadly. 

“Like a best friend who actually laughs at all my jokes and makes me feel so special. You make me feel like I could take on any of those creeps cause I know you have my back. What better gift than that?” Eli says. 

Meaning absolutely every single word. 

“I was a coward before I became your friend Pepperbuddy. You’re the one that makes me stronger” Steve whispers. 

They both just stare at each other before Eli’s mother is opening the door. 

“I called your Mum Steve. She said you can stay the night. You two should get some sleep. Santa will be here soon” She says smiling at them. 

“Thanks, Mrs P,” Steve says. 

“Merry Christmas boys,” She says before she’s closing the door softly with a click. 

Steve stripping down to his boxers so he didn’t have to sleep in jeans and Eli having a minor conniption. 

“You’re bright red? You’re not to warm are you?” Steve asks, completely clueless as always. 

“Nope, I’m good!” Eli squeaks pulling out some sleep pants from the drawer and changing. Prefer to keep his Rudolph sweater on. 

They crawl into bed and Eli channel surfs until he finds some Christmas movie starting as they drink their slightly cool by now hot chocolates and just talk. 

About everything and anything they can think of. Both of them laughing at the cheesiness of the Christmas movie. 

Eli was actually unable not to laugh when Steve gets sooky when the guy races to the airport to stop his true love from leaving. 

“Shut up. It’s cute” Steve grumbles. 

Eli just grinning like a maniac. 

“You’re such a dork,” Eli says before his laying down. 

“Hey, not my fault. You rubbed off on me” Steve snickers laying down as well. 

“Good. The bigger the dork the better the company” Eli promises. 

Eli falls asleep shortly after, still grinning. Even more so when his certain that Steve reaches out and curls their fingers together. 

Eli is bolting awake at 8 in the morning. Smacking Steve awake. 

“Dude. Dude. DUDE! IT’S CHRISTMAS!” Eli yells. Excited out of his mind. 

“Jesus dude. It’s like 8 o’clock what happened to sleep-ins” Steve mutters, half asleep. 

“But it’s Christmas!” Eli says shaking him. 

“You are the devil. Fine you three year old.” Steve says yawning and sitting up. Running a hand through his messed up hair. 

Eli getting out of bed and dragging Steve downstairs once he gets some pants on. 

“Hey, Kiddos. Croissants are nearly done. Did you sleep well?” Greg asks, sitting at the table and drinking a coffee. 

Eli pouring himself a cup as Steve asks Greg about his night. 

“It was good me and April just watched some TV and got drunk” Greg says laughing. 

“You got drunk dear. I got giggly” Eli’s mother says appearing in the kitchen. 

Eli really could see how happy Greg made her with the way they looked at each other. 

They eat breakfast and Eli tries not to act like an impatient five-year-old about opening the presents under the tree but Steve finally has to go home and Eli feels sad about it. 

“You, Lawrence and Lyn are still coming over for dinner right?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it, Ma’am, thanks for breakfast” Steve says before Eli walks Steve out to the doorstop. Eli closing the door. 

“So did you have a good night?” Eli asks. 

“I was hanging out with you. Of course, I did” Steve says only to pause and lookup. 

“Hey look mistletoe” He points out. 

Eli looking up and smiling. 

“You know that the who kissing under the mistletoe comes from the myth of Odin and Frigg’s son Baulder dying. Cause Loki shot him with a mistletoe arrow and these other gods resurrected Baulder so Frigg promised that she would kiss anybody who passed under a mistletoe” Eli explains, looking back at Steve. 

Steve had something in his eye as he smiled at Eli. 

“You’re such a dork” Steve whispers. 

“It’s genetic. Mum will probably think I got frostbite. I should head back in. See you tonight” Eli says before something seems to take over his body. 

Eli leaning up on his tiptoes and pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek. 

He goes to grab the doorknob but before he can. Steve is grabbing him and Eli is seeing fireworks and Christmas lights and it’s like his chest explodes. 

Steve Palchuk was kissing him. 

Steven freaking Q Palchuk was kissing him. 

Eli might just faint. 

Steve finally pulling back and Eli can just stare at him. 

“What...?” Is all he can eventually come up with. 

“Told Jim I didn’t need luck. I was thinking, what if uh we upgraded from best friends?” Steve asks, rubbing the back of his head gently. Nervous. 

“From best friends to what?” Eli says. Voice feeling a little hollow. 

“Boyfriends maybe?” Steve says. Voice cracking a little bit. 

Eli’s heart skips a beat. 

“Bo-boyfriends?” 

“It’s ok if you don’t want to,” Steve says. 

Eli panics. Feeling like he's letting his chance slip through his fingers. So he musters up all the courage he can and grabs Steve’s shirt and pulls him down. 

Kissing Steve back, trying to explain all his feelings through that one kiss. 

When he pulls back, Steve is grinning like a maniac. 

“But maybe we should keep a cover for a while. You know so I can keep my rep” Eli teases. Steve knocking him in the shoulder, gently. 

“I’m dating the unfunniest guy in the world,” Steve says and Eli’s smile widens until his certain his face might actually just break. 

“Merry Christmas Steve,” Eli says. 

“Merry Christmas Peps,” Steve replies, stealing another kiss and heading for his Vespa. Presents in his bag. 

Waving at Eli before he heads off and Eli might for about five minutes just jump around like an idiot and probably scare the neighbourhood cats with his squealing. 

When he heads inside Greg and his mother just look at him with a what the hell. 

"Nothing. Just...uh got the best Christmas wish" Eli says with a shrug grabbing the first present from under the tree. 

"That's good. Took you two boys, long enough. I knew the mistletoe would work you own me ten bucks baby" April says. 

Eli rolling his eyes as Greg pulls ten bucks from his pocket. Handing it over. April kissing him on the cheek. Eli opening his first present and despite getting spoilt to all hell. Nothing beats the best gift of all. 

Eli really did get his dream to come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this one-shot, definitely got me in the Christmassy mood. I hope it puts you all in the Christmassy mood as well. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah to anybody who celebrates. I hope your holidays are filled with so much joy after such a terrible year.


End file.
